


Day Seven - Hold

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phone Calls & Telephones, Shopping, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: Unfortunately, every country in the world right now was shut down and had only just begun reopening. So it looked like Tsukishima had no choice but to call for an appointment. But he did have to get Yamaguchi out of the room, he most certainly wouldn’t call about a ring in front of the person it was intended for.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 75





	Day Seven - Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born when I looked at my prompts and someone was sitting next to me on hold for a phone call so I took this prompt probably not the way it was intended to lmao.
> 
> Have fun!

DUE TO QUARANTINE, WE ARE OPEN BY APPOINTMENT ONLY UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. PLEASE CONTACT US AT XXX-XXX-XXXX. READ MORE ABOUT OUR RE-OPENING PLANS [HERE]. THANK YOU.

Tsukishima huffed, slouching back into his desk chair. It hadn’t been the first business to have the same message plastered over their website, and honestly, he was lucky that they were open at all. He would seriously prefer to not have to call the jewelry store, his bravado not stopping him from being awkward with strangers. 

After high school, Tsukishima had realized that the attitude he had presented would get him nowhere and cooled down, just a bit. It had been worth it though because Yamaguchi had been so proud when he had landed a job almost three years ago. 

Unfortunately, every country in the world right now was shut down and had only just begun reopening. So it looked like Tsukishima had no choice but to call for an appointment.

Just as he picked up his phone, however, a sleepy Yamaguchi wearing Tsukishima’s hoodie called from down the hall and he snapped his laptop shut and stood up before his boyfriend could enter.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi spoke, yawning. He walked forward to wrap his arms around Tsukishima, “good morning.” He smiled and Tsukishima lifted Yamaguchi’s face up to him and kissed him softly, a daily greeting. But he did have to get Yamaguchi out of the room, he most certainly wouldn’t call about a ring in front of the person it was intended for. 

“Good morning hun, you’re up earlier than usual.” 

“Yeah, my mom said she was going to call me today and I need a coffee before I talk to her.” Tsukki smiled at that, remembering Yamaguchi’s kind but slightly overbearing mother. He had spoken to her and her husband very recently, Yamaguchi’s mother almost crying and his father’s voice shaking slightly as he gave Tsukishima his blessing.

Though from what he had gathered of Yamaguchi’s mother, she wasn’t exactly the best at keeping secrets, and that made Tsukishima a little concerned about what she wanted to speak to her son about. Either way, though, it meant he could plan his proposal in peace.

“Alright then, you go get some coffee and talk to your mom.” He let go of Yamaguchi’s shoulders, smiling softly as he nudged Yamaguchi towards the door. That grin he gave in return never failed to soften his heart and strengthen his resolve to spend the rest of his days with the love of his life.

And then Yamaguchi was gone, and Tsukishima could get back to his mission. He turned around and flipped his laptop open, quickly grabbing his phone and dialing before he could waste more time.

“Hello. Thank you for calling Sendai Jewels. We will be with you shortly.” The automated voice spoke clipped and formal, then all he heard was something akin to elevator music. Tsukishima blinked, a little surprised. He had been so anxious to call, just to be put on hold? He sighed, figuring it was inevitable. He placed his phone on his desk and fished out some headphones, plugging them in sighing.

The music wasn’t particularly comforting. It made him twitchy, thinking any small pause in the melody meant he was about to be connected to a real person. But he wasn’t, and eventually, he opened up the website for the Sendai Museum. Though he had originally landed the job specifically for his knowledge of history, being at the museum, seeing the exhibits had reminded him of his childhood love for dinosaurs. 

When he was actually at work he would most likely be found in the Prehistoric exhibit, sitting with an earbud in and watching the world around him. The website wasn’t nearly as good, but he had to edit an exhibit’s page every day as work, so he supposed that the Prehistoric exhibit would be more relaxing than anything as he silently stressed over a simple phone call.

He was right, it was calming to go through and fix mistakes, adjust the formatting so it was more appealing, and add extra bits of information he had learned working there. Before quarantine the website hadn’t really been used, anyone who wanted to know anything about the exhibits would just visit, but that wasn’t viable anymore so many tour guides had been relegated to editing pages and replacing outdated information.

He would still periodically look at his phone, though, knowing by listening that he was most definitely still on hold but couldn’t stop himself from watching the connected time tick up. 

Tsukishima started to get annoyed. _How many people are buying jewelry during quarantine?_ he asked himself and considered hanging up and calling back later. But that would probably just mean he would have to sit on hold for longer. He had already finished editing, an efficient personality one of the reasons he was hired in the first place. But that meant he had nothing to do as he waited.

“Hello, how may we help you?” he jumped, not expecting the music to end and a woman to begin speaking on the other end.

“Oh, hello.” He hadn’t thought of anything to say when the line was picked up and was left fumbling.

“What can we do for you today, sir?” she asked, respectful but bored.

“Well, I was looking for–” he cleared his throat. He had only referenced it out loud once before, in front of Yamaguchi’s parents. “I was looking for an engagement ring.” Hearing it made him curl his lips into a smile. It was happening. It was official. He would propose to his boyfriend. The love of his life, worth more than all the stars in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)  
> I ended up writing a marriage fic for Tsukkiyama later in October so I guess look out for that when I post it lol. It won't be technically connected to this story at all but yknow... You can pretend it is lol


End file.
